This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Workstation mounting assemblies adapted to support computer monitors or computer keyboards encompass a wide variety of designs that are adapted to be used in various work settings. Many of these designs are specifically adapted to be used within a specific work environment. For example, one such work environment can be for the medical industry, such as in hospital or patient care environments. Generally, conventional wall-mounted workstation assemblies have been typically large in design and cumbersome to use. Moreover, these units do not provide adequate vertical adjustability to the users to allow easy and quick access to computer peripherals, such as the keyboard, mouse, or monitor.
Hence, what is desired is a wall-mounted workstation assembly that allows users, whether seated or standing, a full range of various heights to quickly, safely, easily, and independently adjust the height of one or more peripherals, monitors, keyboards, and various computing devices.